


Life's Choices

by WaitingForTheRain



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, MommyAllen, Mpreg, On Hiatus, PregnantAllen, To Be Edited, Will be completed around 5/12/18, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheRain/pseuds/WaitingForTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda and Lavi stumble upon a pregnant Allen, who's water immediately breaks. And even though Allen and Kanda just met, he feels as if he's being drawn towards the young parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Choices

A white haired male with black sweatpants that were ripped up and a light blue hoodie roamed the streets, in hopes of finding a place to sleep. He was extremely exhausted and felt like he was about to pass out any chance he could get. His silver eyes were dull-almost lifeless. His hair was pure white and sticking up in many directions. His face was pale, complete with a red scar which many people mistook for a tattoo. His left arm was deformed, but he didn't show it to anyone, in fear that he'd scare them off or something. He had nowhere to go. His master decided to disappear on him not long ago. Not to mention the fact he was pregnant. Yes, pregnant. Even he didn't want to believe it but it was true. Technology had advanced, allowing males to also be bearers if they wanted to. Allen didn't really have a choice. It was forced upon him.

He continued walking until he saw an opening to an alley and waddled over since his movement was a bit restricted. He knew he shouldn't be on the move while pregnant but it was either that or die by the hands of people in gangs. The places he hung around weren't safe. At all. Playing poker helped a lot. He was grateful his master had taught him many ways to cheat. Once Allen made sure no one was around he squatted down in an attempt to sit down on the solid ground. He was sure he could finally relax. That was until he started feeling extremely sticky below his waist. Confused, Allen thought it was just him sitting in a bad position so he switched, but the feeling didn't go away.

Approaching footsteps alerted the young male who was sitting in plain sight. If they walked by they'd be able to see him. Yelping in pain, he did his best to stand to only sit back down as a ripple of pain shot through him, bringing him close to tears. The people near, rushed over to him. One had fiery red hair and an eye patch covering his right eye and a bandana that was black with red and white stripes. The other had his long blue-black hair pulled up into a red ribbon. The first one to reach him first was the second one. He made Allen want to grab at his long silky hair and run his fingers through it. Right now, Allen felt like he was dying.

''Lavi call a damn Uber or something!'' The bluenette hissed as he returned his attention back to the white haired male in labor, ''hey, Moyashi. Don't pass out on me, okay? I'm going to help you get up so we can get you to a hospital.''

''I-I...don't need your...'' Allen gasped as another wave of pain coursed through his petite body, ''help.''

''Like Hell you don't! You're getting my help whether you like it or not,'' he said, pulling Allen to his feet.

Right then, Allen's water broke. The clear liquid ran down his legs, making him feel veryuncomfortable.

''Dammit! Lavi why didn't you just call LenaLee? She could get here faster!"

''Yu-fucking-Kanda, calm down. You have to be calm in situations like these or you'll freak out the pregnant person, ya know,'' Lavi huffed as Kanda pulled out his iPhone and began calling someone.

Allen's face was flustered along with the rest of his body-mostly his face though.

Why were strangers helping him out?

''Hnnn...'' Allen bit down on his lower lip, enough to draw blood. Kanda gave him a hand to hold and immediately, the two's fingers intertwined together as if they knew each other for quite some time.

''Squeeze my hand if it hurts-LENALEE, WE NEED YOUR HELP SO GET DOWN HERE-'' Kanda shouted into the phone, ''-GIRL I'VE GOT A PREGNANT PERSON HERE-I'LL DEAL WITH THAT STUPID ASS KOMUI LATER!''

Lavi walked over and gave Allen his left hand, but didn't intertwine his fingers with the smaller male's. He stared at the panting mess the young male had now become. The redhead wished he could help, but there were certain things that could be done. Once Kanda got off the phone he told the two that LenaLee would be down in five minutes, so they did their best in trying to distract the whitette in labor.

''What's your name?" Lavi asked, staring down at Allen with awkwardness shining in his emerald eye.

''Allen. Allen Walker,'' he huffed out, happy that he was able to breathe and that his contractions weren't close together yet.

''Che. What's a Moyashi like you doing out here by yourself?''

''Moyashi? Excuse me? You're freakishly tall, BaKanda..!''

''Damn, Yu. He totally burnt your ass. You just got dissed by someone shorter than you,'' Lavi snickered as the said LenaLee pulled up in a black GMC.

''I told you not to call me that. Do you have a death wish, Usagi?"

''Ah! Saved by LenaLee!'' The redhead beamed.

The girl hopped out of the driver's seat and helped Allen into the car along with Kanda and Lavi. Allen sat on the right side of the car so it'd be quicker to get out instead of going through a hassle to get him out just as they did to get him in. Lavi held the white haired male's hand the entire way and was pretty sure he broke a few bones due to the amount of force Allen was using on him. Kanda simply grinned, saying that it was payback for calling him by his first name. The four of them pulled up to the entrance of the hospital then quickly helped the pregnant male get out of the car, over to the automatic doors of the large hospital. Kanda grabbed the shorter male's hand on instinct and almost dragged him inside. The look on the bluenette's face made Lavi laugh in the background while LenaLee jabbed him in the ribs with her left elbow. She told him how it wasn't funny that the homeless male was in labor and how Kanda was already attached to him.

The purplenette watched as a nurse and Kanda helped Allen sit down in the wheelchair the said nurse had brought in order to get Allen to the maternity wing of the hospital. All four of them chased after the nurse who took the male away. Once in the maternity wing, the nurse led them to, although Lavi and LenaLee stayed outside, Kanda joined the nurse and Allen. Now wearing a hospital gown, Allen hopped onto the hospital bed which was comfortable, making him let out a sigh of relief as Kanda drug a chair over to the side of the bed. He instantly grabbed Allen's hand again, but Allen pulled away.

With a flushed face, Allen turned away. ''Why are you being so n-n-nice...to me?" He panted as another wave of pain hit him.

''Don't be surprised. It's a mystery to me too, Moyashi,'' he grunted as Allen squeezed his hand, ''I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but where's the father of your child?"

''I was raped.''

Kanda froze at the words that came out of the younger male's mouth and gripped his hand.

Why was he being nice to him? He didn't show much emotion towards people. Now of all times he decided to worry over a Moyashi.

''I see,'' he rubbed his thumb across Allen's hand as a comforting gesture. It made the said male relax a bit more as the contractions came. ''You have nowhere to go, right?''

''No. I've been on my own for quite some time now. Master disappeared on me and now I'm here in a hospital talking to a total stranger. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth living after all the things that have happened to me in my fucked up life,'' tears streamed down the white haired male's face. He quickly wiped them away with his right hand while hiccuping. He wouldn't have broken down in front of a stranger.

Stupid hormones. He sniffed and continued rubbing at his eyes.

''You can stay with me once your child is born,'' he suddenly blurted out. He didn't regret saying it though. It was kind of weird. He felt close to Allen already. It was like he was drawn to him.

The silver eyed male's face was decorated with a pained smile. Pure pain coursed through his body and he wasn't really in the mood to argue with anyone. Not even a complete stranger who wanted to take care of him and his still unborn child. Maybe he could be happy again like he used to be when Mana was still alive...just maybe he could finally give someone who wasn't out to kill him or his master, a chance. He didn't really like giving them after all the shit he'd been through. He thought his master would be a nice person like Mana, but he was so fucking wrong about that. Cross loved racking up more debt for him and it'd take him a while just to fucking clear something because Cross would already make another damn mistake and add to his debt. Sometimes Allen wouldn't be able to sleep without having nightmares about his master adding more. After his contraction, Allen shivered. Even thinking about Cross pissed him off. Whenever someone would try to bring him up, he'd turn into a darker version of himself-it scared him, even though he was the one bringing out this dark side.

After a few minutes of awkward silence a nurse popped in to check up on Allen-to see how dilated he was. Supposedly he was in between five and six. The nurse told him that he should walk around since it helps a bit, but Allen refused to move, then after a quick briefing he got up with Kanda. Blushing, he took the bluenette's hand in his and accepted his help.

''Why in the Hell do I need to fucking walk around in this bloody hospital?" Allen sniffed, on the verge of tears.

''Shut up and walk, Moyashi. It's supposed to help. You only have to walk down the hall and back a couple times so stop complaining,'' Kanda scowled, keeping Allen close to him so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

''Well it's not! I'm pregnant not over weight!''

''Just shut up and walk.''

And that's what he did. He shut the fuck up and walked because he didn't want to deal with the fucking pain. It felt like he was being stabbed multiple times. He silently pouted like a five year-old who didn't get what he asked his parents for-like ice cream or an expensive toy his parents could afford but saw no point in buying. Groaning in pain, Allen tried his best to keep up with the other male and somehow ended up falling behind.

''I can't walk that fast if you haven't noticed,BaKanda,'' he hissed with a hand on his hip, he showed off his adorable stomach. Silver eyes flashed with pain. Pain he clear-fucking-ly didn't want to be in at the moment-more like never wanted to experience no matter the circumstances. Being a uke had it's disadvantages. This was one of them.

''Moyashi, come here,'' with a smirk Kanda squatted down and extended his hands to the other.

This pissed him off. That gesture.

''I AM NOT A FUCKING DOG, YOU DAMN IDIOT. I'M A PREGNANT MALE IN PAIN!'' He growled in frustration. Now he wished he had a book so he could throw it at him.

LenaLee and Lavi watched from behind the white haired male, eyes as wide as the moon. Lavi grinned pulling out a thick book. He gave it to Allen then stepped back with LenaLee to watch Allen try and beat the shit out of Kanda with the said book. Luckily it wasn't one he'd treasure or anything. The rabbit did read the book, but didn't like it as much as Me and Earl and the Dying Girl which he was currently reading. LenaLee was confused. Sure, she and everyone else knew Lavi and his grandfather were famous librarians. What she didn't expect was for him to actually pull a book literally out of nowhere then hand it to a hormonal, and heavily pregnant (for his height) Allen who wanted nothing more than to give Kanda the pain he was feeling at the moment.

''This is beautiful,'' Lavi said as he pulled out his phone, hit the camera app, he began recording the other two fighting-mostly bickering over simple things.

LenaLee slammed her right elbow into Lavi's ribs. He let out a laugh as the air was suddenly knocked from his lungs, causing him to wheeze. He was on the verge of crying due to LenaLee's elbow and how funny the fight was.

''Girly face!''

''Sprout!''

''You're just a fucking bitch with long-ass hair!''

''Why are you insulting my hair?"

''Because I can. I can say whatever the bloody fuck I want!'' Allen threw his hands into the air then stormed back to his room-more like waddled to the room with a hand still on his hip.

Within seconds, Kanda noticed Lavi had recorded the entire thing. Lavi's phone was almost grabbed and smashed onto the floor by Kanda who was currently mauling the fuck out of him.

''Give me the motherfucking phone! Damn Usagi! Give it or I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. Then I'll paint my walls with your damn blood!''

''Holy shit, I've never seen Yu this mad before. He's gone insane-dude don't touch-no, no you can't have my phone. This is my only one so fuck off, Yu-chan!~'' Lavi shoved the poor phone into his pocket, but Kanda was faster than him and grabbed the redhead's wrist, tightening his grip on it.

''Everyone knows you have a damn numerous phones, baka Usagi! You can't fuckin' fool me. Damn rabbit.''

Lavi and Kanda both stared at the phone for a few seconds. Right when Lavi was about to take the phone into his mouth, LenaLee stepped in, grabbed the phone, then went to find Allen's room, leaving the rabbit and cat alone to murder each other. In the end they ended up following anyway since they didn't really have anything more to do. A nurse told Kanda he needed to fill a few things out. Without reading any of the shit, Kanda quickly wrote his signature then almostthrew the papers at the damn nurse.

After a few hours of waiting, screaming from Kanda and Allen, and multiple nurses who told them to be quiet (they ended up screaming at the nurses), the white haired male was finally allowed to begin. The doctor grabbed both of Allen's legs once he was on the bed and bent them at the knee. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Allen shifted in the bed and let out a whimper before he started pushing. When the doctor (who introduced himself as Josh), between is motherfucking legs told him he should start pushing, he pressed his back against the bed. His silver eyes glazed over with tears that were forming rapidly. Allen pressed the back of his left hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from sobbing.

''Maybe he'd be more comfortable if you were behind him?" Josh asked, turning to Kanda who took his black shoes off and hopped in the bed, pulling the younger male closer to himself. He noticed Allen's face was extremely red-as if someone slapped him across the face. He helped Allen sit up, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, which neither of them took notice of since the pregnant male was in pain while the other wanted to get out of the hospital just as badly as Allen did. The young male pressed against Kanda's chest as Josh told him to push on the next contraction.

All he could do was nod and grit his teeth as the pain rushed through him, causing him to let out a small yelp as he leaned back for the older male's support while squeezing the life out of his hand.

''Okay, you're good for now. Just breathe,''

''That's what I'm fucking doing you bloody bitch from Hell!'' Allen screamed out as another contraction hit him.

''Where'd you learn to swear, Moyashi? It's surprising to see someone like you have such a dirty mouth,'' Kanda smirked.

''That's very supportive, BaKanda-a-a-!''

Pure pain shot through Allen's stomach and lower abdomen. He never did read much into all the shit they did since he got the damn pill on accident when he visited Komui due to his allergies which were acting up at the time. He began taking the pills that would allow him to bear children (A/N: WELL SORRY I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS TYPE OF SHIT. I'M TYPING THIS AT 12 IN THE MORNING FOR BAE AND MY READERS. I WANTED MPREG SO I'M TYPING MY OWN DAMN YULLEN MPREG. gah). Shortly after he did, he was raped. At first he thought Komui was joking when he told Allen he accidentally gave him bearing pills instead of allergy pills. Allen flipped shit on Komui. Then about three months into his pregnancy he found out Cross decided to ditch him so he could add more to his bad reputation. It only stressed the fuck out of Allen.

''Fuck,'' Allen cursed, resting against the male sitting behind him before pressing against him for the second time as the pain reappeared for another time. He felt Kanda's other hand press against his forehead. He let out a scream as the pain spread and seemingly got worse than it originally was at first. His face and body were flushed. He felt like he was repeatedly dying in Kanda's grasp. He wanted to do nothing but sleep once he got out of the damn hospital, but he knew that wouldn't be possible with his newborn on the way.

Kanda's legs appeared near Allen's hips, trying to make himself and the Moyashi comfortable but it didn't seem to work seeing that the younger male was now a sobbing wreck. A lighter wave of pain hit Allen-they all felt like the same to him, yet the last contraction was the worst yet. He pressed against Kanda, tears from his silver orbs streaked his flushed face. The bluenette was never social, so the only thing he could do was try to support him.

He leaned down and kissed the other's forehead before saying: ''You can do it, Moyashi. Just focus.''

''I fucking am focusing, you fucking motherfucking pussy-ass bitch!'' He screamed out, pushing all his weight downwards.

''There we go,'' Josh smiled.

Allen felt something slip through the new exit that formed between his feminine-like legs that were covered with a blanket along with his junk (A/N: I don't think anyone would want a damn doctor to look at your dick, would you? I mean, that'd be embarrassing coming from me, a shy person). The British male let out a gasp at the unknown feeling before continuing to push the child out.

''Dammit all to Hell! Just get the fuck out of me!'' Allen screamed, once again pushing down in hopes the child within him would get out a bit faster. Exhaustion was painted onto the whitette's face. His eyes became a bit dull, but there was hope shining in them as he let out a few pants before resuming in pushing the new human being from his own body.

Josh seemed surprised at the mouth Allen had on him along with Lavi and LenaLee who could hear him clearly outside. Lavi had stopped reading his book and concentrated on the voice of the heavily pregnant Allen who was screaming, cursing, and sobbing. It was quiet except for Josh giving a few details alongside Allen screaming in pain, wishing his child would get the fuck out of his damn body.

''I think we all know you have lungs and can use them, Moyashi,'' Kanda said, running his fingers through Allen's hair in an attempt to calm him down as he pushed.

''Not now, Kanda,'' he growled as he continued gritting his teeth and squeezing the absolute shit out of Kanda's hand which had now lost all feeling and gone numb. He didn't want any type of drug to help with the pain. It was all natural, meaning it hurt like a fucking bitch.

''Okay, the shoulders are out now,'' Josh announced as two nurses they hadn't seen before (since multiple nurses came into their room due to their arguing) entered the room and set a few things up for Allen's child who decided to take time into leaving it's original habitat within him.

The pain dissipated slowly for about two minutes. Allen tried to use those minutes to the best of his ability since he was too damn tired. He was too tired to put up with anyone's bullshit. Squirming uncomfortably, Allen pressed against Kanda finding the comfort he was looking for and began pushing once more. He hoped his child would arrive soon or he'd die of exhaustion. Kanda continued running his fingers through the other's hair and noticed how he sought for comfort in him, so he allowed himself to lay all the way back, pulling the younger male a little closer to him while Josh tried to keep Allen's legs bent at their knees. The whitette wasn't really cooperating with that. He clearly wanted to close his legs and forget everything, but didn't, although his legs were shaking from overworking himself.

Allen leaned forward all the way as Kanda wiped away the sweat from his forehead, screaming a never-ending stream of curse words. He ignored how many times Josh said he was extremely close by saying he'd murder him in his sleep and a few other things. The body eventually slipped from the young male's legs, earning a gasp from Allen. He exhaled and inhaled deeply then collapsed against Kanda's chest. His long white hair stuck to his face which was full of sweat.

''You could do it after all,'' the older male teased.

Silver eyes flashed with amusement, ''did you doubt me?"

''Che. I'm not answering that.''

Lavi and LenaLee entered the room with curious looks on their faces. Their eyes moved over to the bundle that was wrapped in a soft, pink blanket. LenaLee practically squealed with joy, jumping up and down. Of course she was happy that the baby was a female. Lavi just grinned, walking over to the purplenette who was currently gushing over how adorable she was. Noticing that Josh was going to give the baby to Allen, LenaLee stepped in front of him beaming with energy.

''I'd like to give her to him if that's okay,'' she said.

''Of course,'' Josh handed the small bundle to the purple haired girl who gladly took the baby and slowly shuffled over to Allen and Kanda.

''I'm going to be her aunt, if that's fine with you?" She asked Allen who smiled, nodding.

Lavi stood behind LenaLee with his signature grin. ''I'll be the girl's uncle.''

''You guys don't have to-'' he was cut of by LenaLee who stomped her black thigh-high boots onto the ground with a small pout on her face. She narrowed her eyebrows as she passed the bundle to him.

''We want to. You aren't forcing us, Allen.''

''I'll be the other father,'' Kanda spoke up in order to break the silence between everyone now that Josh and one of the nurses' left, leaving on behind to witness everything that was happening.

''Excuse me?" Allen asked, leaning against the bluenette to get a look at him. He currently didn't feel like moving just to look at him so it was the only thing he could think of at the moment that had less movement involved.

''I'll be the second father of your child, stupid Moyashi.''

Everyone was shocked that is until Lavi burst out laughing. Tears formed on the sides of the rabbit's eyes as he almost died from laughter until he took in a long breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

''Daddy Yu.~'' He smirked.

''I'll slice you up with Mugen when I get the chance. You should be lucky I don't have it here right now or you'd totally be dead,'' Kanda threatened. He then noticed his fingers were still laced with Allen's. He relaxed a little.

''I'll name her Akemi,'' Allen said, smiling down at the girl in his arms.

''Why a Japanese name?"

''Because I want her to grow up to be as cute as her father is, even though he seems like a total asshole all the time. I think you know him. He has a scowl on his face all the time, long blue-black hair, and cobalt eyes to match.''

''That's nice of you, Moyashi.''

''Akemi means ''bright'' and ''beautiful''. I want her to have long hair like yours. If she doesn't ruin it, that is,'' he chuckled. ''When can I leave? I'd love to get out of here. I'm not really good with hospitals since I end up trying to escape and all.''

''We'll go sign the discharge papers for you so we can head out,'' LenaLee offered whilst dragging Lavi out of the room to give Kanda and Allen time alone. She'd probably end up fangirling while signing the papers.

''Are you sure you want to do thi-'' Allen turned around to face Kanda.

The bluenette pressed his lips against Allen's, who was slightly smirking and trying his best to not laugh. Allen let out a gasp which allowed Kanda's tongue to invade his mouth. The dark haired male placed a hand on Allen's face and began deeply kissing him. Allen slowly responded due to the amount of energy he had left over from giving birth to Akemi who was extremely silent. Their tongues' pressed against each other in a small battle that, of course, ended in Kanda winning which made him smirk. Once they were done with face battling (A/N: A thing I found on Facebook so I decided to use it, lol c':), Kanda spoke up.

''Of course I'm damn sure. If I fucking wasn't I wouldn't be doing this right now, would I, Moyashi?"

''Probably not,'' Allen smiled.

Even though Kanda wasn't Akemi's biological father, pride radiated from him.


End file.
